


The Fool

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Post injury, Pre Injury, baby noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: The King reflects on the future of his son.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tides of Fate: A FFXV Tarot Project





	The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my piece for the FFXV Tarot! I’m so unendingly proud of this piece and I hope that everyone loves it as much as I do! If you’re interested in seeing more about the project, check out the [twitter!](https://twitter.com/FFxvTarot)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nyx_aeternum)

“Dad?”

The quiet, sleepy call had Regis looking up from his desk, eyes rising to the yawning face of the young prince, curled up in the chair in front of him. His son looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and a lazy smile and asked, “What do you think I’ll be like, when I’m king?”

Regis’ expression was gentle but stoic, and he regarded his son for a long time before offering a warm smile. “You’ll be a wonderful king, my boy. With Ignis and Gladio by your side, I’m sure you’ll be able to usher in a new dawn of peace and prosperity.”

Noctis’ response was a bright and wide smile, and it set a deep ache in the king’s chest, a pain that he would come to realize will never truly fade. 

“If you think I’ll be a great king, then that means I have to be. Thanks Dad.”

~

Regis’ hands were clasped behind his back as he stared out of the window, rage boiling in his gut and that deep ache echoing in his chest. He’d known for countless decades that the gods were limited in the affairs of men, that their powers only allowed them to do so much.

He’d stupidly assumed that Bahamut’s summons also incurred his protection.

“Your Majesty,” a small, gentle voice called politely. 

Regis turned to watch as the young Lady Lunafreya entered the room, pushing his son in a child’s wheelchair. The look on the young prince’s face was… empty. Forlorn. Lunafreya pushed Noctis further into the room, positioning him with a view of the Tenebraen skyline as the sun began its descent below the horizon. She politely excused herself and Regis nodded at her, watching her leave the room before returning his gaze to Noctis.

His son’s expression as Noctis looked up at him was tired, eyes heavy lidded and sunken with the weight of his exhaustion. His lips were drawn in a flat line, and Regis felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked at his son, already world-weary.

“Dad?”

“Yes, my son?”

“How can I be a good king now?”

**Author's Note:**

> [project twitter](https://twitter.com/FFxvTarot)/[my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nyx_aeternum)


End file.
